left 4 dead gamer edition story
by Flamedragon21
Summary: this is a new series I'm working on called left 4 dead gamers edition where video game character's will be taking the roles of left 4 dead character's as they try to survive the apocalypse and make there way to freedom. So please enjoy this story.
1. Intro

**Hellow there internet im phoen306 please read this description before reading the story; this story is supposed to be about game character's taking the roles left 4 dead ****character's and zombies. Fox will be taking role of bill. Zero suit samus will be taking the role of zoe. Ike will be taking the role of Francis. And mega man will be taking ****the role of Lois. And here are the zombie roles. Bowser will be taking the role of the tank. Snake will be taking the role of the hunter. Yoshie will be taking the role of the ****smoker. Miku will be taking the role of the which. Wario will be taking the role of the boomer. Miis will be taking the role of the random zombies. Donkey kong will be ****taking the role of the charger. A ghost from pac man will be taking the role of the jockey. And a toxicroak as the spitter. And now we will begin the story.**

Two weeks after the infection

fox, samus, ike, and mega man where searching for help. "i've never seen anything like this before", Fox said toutcing the goo of the zombie.

"ill Be careful for what you touch seriously", said Ike.

Fox then looks at him with a mad face, "just shut up ike", he says, "I'm trying to investigate on what is causing this infection".

"What was that", said mega man. Voices where heard coming from inside a building.

"it sounds like the voice of a Japanese girl", said Ike.

"Someone's probably still alive", said Samus.

Fox and samus then looked inside. As they where walking they started hearing dark and depressing music.

"What's that over there".

She flashed her flashlight and right when she did fox imedetly told her to stop.

"That's a miku whitch", said Fox, "flash your flashlight at it or get too close to it or even shoot it and it will get mad".

"Hey guys a hourd is coming" said Mega man flashing his flashlight at the miku whitch. The whitch gets mad and starts chasing him, "help me" he says. Ike then slices the whitch with a sword.

As the Hord started coming a yoshie smoker then gets ike with its tong, fox saves him. Once they finished the hord a helicopter came by, "hey stop", mega man says chasing the helicopter. Than a snake hunter pounces on him, "help me", he says.

Ike saves him, then a ghost jockey grabs samus, "get this thing off my face", she says. then fox saves her.

Then a donkey kong charger charges at fox, "help me", he says. then mega man saves him. Then a toxicroak spitter spits at mega man, and then a Wario boomer throaghs up on him and then he hits a car, the siren then goes off, "really mega", Fox said.

As the hord comes a bowser tank also comes, "run or shoot", said mega man, "run or shoot", he says again.

"both", said fox, then they started running and shooting. Then they get to a ladder that leads to the top of a building.

"come on lets go", said mega man, as they all climbed up the tank started tearing the ladder down, then ike through a bile bomb at it. All the zombies where wacking the tank, samus had barely made it on, the fox through a mallatop down there, all of the zombies died, even the tank.

"We made it" said mega man.

"lets not cellabrate now we have an entire journey to go through", said fox.

**well guys that was part one of left 4 dead gamers edition stay tuned for part two goodbye.**


	2. No Mercy part one

**welcome to part two of left 4 dead gamers edition where last episode we saw the 4 survivors just escape a hord of zombies now we shall see them making there way to survival here in our first official chapter No Mercy enjoy. **

A chopper started to head near the building where Fox, Ike, Samus, and Mega Man where hiding out at. the pilot then said;

"if there are any survivors left please report to Mercy Hospital for evacuation I repeat please report to Mercy hospital for evacuation".

"hey I know a subway we can take that can lead us there", said Mega man.

"eh... I hate subways", muttered Ike.

"Well deal with it", yelled Samus.

"shhh... don't talk to loud" said Fox, "loud noises will attract them to us"

"Anyways be careful one bite from a zombie and you will die and become one of them"

"I suggest we grab these guns we can use them to defend ourselves" Samus said.

"so anyways how are we gonna get down" Ike said, "the ladder we used broke off".

Fox then saw a door and opened it revealing a staircase that lead inside.

"hey guys I found a way inside".

Right when he said that Mega man had apparently broken through a window on the roof to get inside then fell to the floor on his face.

"I'm okay" he said.

the other 3 ran to the room that he fell to.

"by the way you guys should take these", he said handing them first aid kits,"we can use them to heal ourselves if things get too out of control".

"Alright lets get moving", said Ike,"the sooner we escape to where all the other survivors evacuated the sooner I can meet up with my old friend Marth and start making fun of him again on how he looks like a girl".

"Is that really all you want to return to civilization for", Samus said as they exited the building, "there isn't any family you want see again that is there".

"well ya I have family I want to see again there, I just said the first thing as a joke"

As they started walking through the city fighting zombies, they started looking around them seeing how destroyed and abandon everything looked after the collapse of civilization.

"I just don't get it", said Samus, "why is this happening".

"what do you mean why is this happening", said Ike, "everyone knows it was that disease called the green flu that caused everyone to become this way".

"I know but what I mean is where the disease came from, what started it and why".

"That is a good question", he said back, "no one knows where it came from or what started it".

"well... I did here on the news when it first began that scientists discovered it was some sort of drug that caused it", said Mega man, " they called it at first bad LSD".

"oh please", Ike said, "LSD my **[BLEEP]**".

"language please" said Samus.

"Sorry", he said, "Wait a minute, Fox don't you work for like the military or something".

"well ya I used to do that dog fighting air-force stuff in space stopping bad guys and evil villains, in fact when I stopped to take care of my family I started working for the government and was told about some top secret experiments they were doing but I never was told anything about the government creating a virus that would create this".

"I guess it was so top secret they couldn't let an average employee like you know", said Ike.

"now hang on", said Mega man, "how do we know that it's the government, they don't have that many conspiracy's".

"**OH WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK MEGA MAN**" said Ike sounding like a smart ass, "**THAT SOME RANDOM DRUG DEALER SOMEHOW CREATED A DRUG THAT WOULD TURN EVERYONE INTO FLESH EATING WALKING DEAD CORPSES THAT SOME EVENTUALLY MUTATE INTO SUPER ZOMBIES THAT WE KNOW AS THE SPECIAL INFECTED!**".

"well... maybe the drug dealer who made it was an ex government scientist"

"Just shut up Mega man" Ike said.

"Okay"

"well whatever caused it we should find it soon", said fox, "because when I was looking at the goo from that zombie, I took the liberty of putting all that goo in this bile jar so when we get back to civilization I'm gonna bring this to a scientist so they can continue to find out more on whats causing this and maybe even find a cure".

"Lets just hope so", said Ike.

"If we even make it", he said.

"oh we're gonna make it", said Mega man, "because nothing can get in the way of the blue bomber Mega man".

"I'll bet so", said Ike, "after all your a robot and not a living thing so you can't get bitten and become one of them".

"one thing I don't get",said Samus, "is how come even though your not a living thing and just a machine that the zombies still come after you".

"hmm I think the reason might be that these days most robots run on nuclear energy", said Mega man, "that way it helps more with robots that have weapon systems on them and it helps robots stay charged longer and helps decrease the chance of errors and can give better processing power for them", said Mega man

"Huhh...", said Ike confused.

"Basically it helps robots work better"

"Okay so what does this have to do with the zombies", Ike said.

"well you see", said Mega man,"a few days after the apocalypse it was discovered that the zombies were going after robots then it was discovered that when zombies break into government testing facility's they would start to go after nuclear machines, it was then theorized that they were attracted to nuclear energy so to test this theory scientists had captured a few zombies and locked them in a room where they put a piece of petroleum in the middle of the room and then said that the zombies gobbled it up like wolf puppies eating a bunch of meat after starving for the last three days".

"wait a minute", Ike said, " if you have petroleum inside you, how come we can't just go to junk yard, dismantle you, and use your parts with other spare parts from the junk yard to make a space craft or something and escape on our own".

"and who here has the brains to do that", said Samus.

"well mega man does", he said

"and how is he gonna tell us what to do if we're dismantling him"

"I don't know, hey mega man do you think it would be possible to put your brain on a computer with a camera and you can just tell us from there"

"your not dismantling me", said mega man, " it's too risky because once you take the petroleum out of me and expose it to the air, zombies will sense it from far away and you will attract a hoard".

"alright fine", he said.

"Hey there's the subway station"said Fox

"finally lets go",said Ike

as the started to head to the subway station Samus noticed a spray painted symbol near the subway station and said-

"Hey guys look you see that symbol with the arrow it means there's a safe house down there"

"a what", said Ike.

"a safe house",said Mega man, "when the apocalypse first began people started to create what they called a safe house, it was for survivors who needed to find shelter fast so the people got these steal doors from stores that were 100% zombie proof, then they started to turn a bunch of places such as rooms in buildings, trailers, cabins, apartments and even places in the sewer into safe house's".

"well in that case", Ike said, "we can go and rest there, I'm coming safe house".

Ike then started running his way to the safe house.

"wait look out", yelled Fox.

"what", he said back.

he than bumped into a car which triggered the alarm attracting a hoard.

"You idiot", yelled Samus.

"quick run to the safe house" Fox said.

they then started runing and shooting at the zombies getting injured in the process they then made it into the safe house which really was zombie proofed the zombies eventually left.

"we're safe... for now".

**anyways that was left 4 dead gamers edition no Mercy part one stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. No Mercy part two

**Hey there guys I'm flamedragon21 and welcome back to left 4 dead gamers edition No Mercy part two, now on the last part we see the 4 survivors as they were making there way to the subway station to get to mercy hospital and we got to here some fun facts about the apocalypse as it began and now we shall see how they make it to mercy hospital and what else we can find out about the apocalypse and the characters.**

A few hours later

Ike was lying on the floor in the safe house fast asleep. A bucket of water was then dumped on his face. Ike then woke up saying-

"HUHH... NO IT WASN'T ME YOU HAVE NO PROOF."

Mega man stood over Ike holding the bucket of water.

"Wake up sleepyhead", he said.

"what is morning already", Ike said all drowsy.

"no its 12:00 AM", Samus said collecting some more ammo that was in the safe house,"we weren't gonna spend the night in here you know, we were just gonna rest for a little bit until we can get back on our feet".

"BUT I'M TIRED", he said all lazy like.

"owe boohoo" Fox said filling his shot gun with ammo,"well if we don't leave now we won't be able to escape and I won't be able to see my family again and neither will you and the rest of us".

"alright fine", he said getting up,"can we get something to eat first".

"I'm afraid we don't have anything to eat Ike", Mega man said.

"WHAT NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING", Ike said freaking out,"IV'E NEVER GONE HUNGRY BEFORE, I ALWAYS HAD SNACKS".

"calm down", Samus said slapping him, "when we get out the subway we'll go to a restaurant or a convenient store and get something to eat okay".

"alright fine but if I don't get something to eat soon then I'm eating Fox", he said.

"I was thinking you'd say say that which is way I told Mega man to put himself on protection mode, he is now programmed to protect Fox if you attack or harm him", she said.

"son of a **[BLEEP]**" he said angered.

"Jesus do you kiss your mother with that mouth", Fox said, "anyways Ike you shouldn't just use that sword all the time, take this".

Fox then handed him a shotgun.

"uh... how does it work", Ike said.

He then pulled the trigger and the gun fired.

_**BANNGGG**_, "awhhh", he screamed.

"here's how you use it", Fox explained, "just aim at your target, relax, then shoot, it can get really hard at first, when you shoot the gun will sometimes vibrate causing the bullet to move of target so if your planning on shooting the head then aim for the chest".

"okay I think I got but just in case, tell me the whole thing again I wasn't really listening", he said

"just watch what I do".

Fox then opened the safe house door and started to shoot zombies. Ike then aimed his shot gun and started shooting some.

"Hey this is fun", he said.

They then made there way down to the subway.

"okay we just need to go up that stair case and then we'll get to the subway", Mega man said, "when we get there just fallow my lead and we'll get to mercy hospital".

"alright lets go", Fox said.

The 4 started walking through the subway fallowing the tracks, mega man was also leading most of the way as well.

"stop", he said,"we're hear, we'll go through this maintenance room and it will take us to the station building that powers and monitors the subway, then through there we can get to mercy hospital".

As they were walking out of the maintenance room they were under the building going towards a stair case that would lead them into the building. As they were walking through Mega man noticed some guns on a table with some ammo.

"Hey guys there's guns over here", he said, "sweet a sniper rifle, this sniper is good for far range and close range, best choice for a gun".

"I'm gonna take this AK-47", Ike said

"I'll take this shotgun, this one is stronger and can fire 10 shots instead of 8", said Fox.

"I think I'll also take an AK-47, said Samus.

"Alright lets go, we need to get to Mercy hospital", Fox said.

they then wen't into the building, when they got in there there was a door that had to be opened buy pressing a button, when they did the door started opening too slowly and started making a lot of noise attracting a hoard.

"owe crap", said Ike, "we're gonna have to run away from here and find another way out, this door is taking too long to open".

"NO",said Fox, "no more running, that's all we've been doing when a hoard comes, we have upgraded weapons now, we can't just keep running when a hoard comes how will we make it through mercy hospital if we keep running. We need to fight, that way we can make it through and move on".

"You're right", said Samus, "we must prepare for the zombies, get ready".

**one fight later**

"we made it", said Mega man, "we actually defeated an entire hoard".

"wow I'm gonna tweet about this when we escape", said Ike.

"come on, lets get going before more show up", Fox said.

"Lets hurry up and get out of this building", Ike said, "I wanna quickly get a snack from one of the convenient store's, I'm starving.

"there should be one outside this building according to my built in GPS, said Mega man.

"wait... what was that", said Samus.

Right after she said that the ground started to vibrate.

"what's happening", Ike said in fear.

"Oh no", Fox said, "BOWSER TANK".

The tank came charging through the hallway.

"no no NO", Ike screamed as the tank started going after him.

Mega man then ran out the building screaming like a girl.

The tank then cornered Ike as it started to punch him really hard and painfully, the tank continuously slammed it's fist's into Ike. Ike eventually fell to the ground in horrible severe pain. the tank then wen't after the other 3.

"I... I can't get up", Ike said, "I... I can't move".

"owe crap, that tank completely incapacitated him", said mega man.

mega man and Samus had both been standing in front of the building seeing what was going on inside.

Samus then put a serious look on her face and began instructing-

"Megaman, stay near Fox in case there's any special infected around, I will go take care of this once and for all".

she then took out a Molotov cock-tale and began sprinting towards the tank.

she then threw the Molotov straight at it. the molotov made direct contact with the zombie koopa and ignited.

The tank had then bursted into flames.

By then a bunch of zombies had been attacking Ike, he only had enough strength to lift a small weak pistol and try to take the zombies down, but it wasn't enough.

Ike then became really weak to the point where his field of vision began to fade into darkness. just when he thought he was going die, shots from an AK-47 began firing at the zombies killing them all, Samus then came up to him and helped him up.

"I'm not going to leave you"

She then opened up her first aid kit and began healing him by giving him band aids and some shots to make him feel better.

Right after that she then began to put her arms around him and shed a few tears,

"don't worry me like that, I almost had heart attack seeing you the way you were almost dying, your the strongest out of the 4 of us we cant risk losing you".

"I'm sorry", he said, "that tank was thousands of times stronger than me".

"don't apologize", she said back, "just be careful next time"

By then Megaman and Fox (who had finished the off the tank already) had been standing at the other side of the room watching the whole thing.

"humans can be weird right", Fox said.

"tell me about it", Megaman said back.

Right after that the 4 then started walking onto the streets until they spotted a restaurant near by.

"hey look I see a Freddy Fazbear's pizza over there", Megaman said.

"man I haven't been there since I was child", Ike said

they went inside to take a peak, there where no zombies inside but 3 animatronics on a stage and one inside a room closed with a curtain with a sign that said pirates cove and a box of pizza lying on a table. they heated it up in a microwave that was in the kitchen and sat at a table.

Ike had then been chowing down rapidly on the pizza.

"jeese slow down Ike", Megaman said.

"Sorry I'm just so hungry", Ike said back, "by the way, what was with you getting all emotional Samus".

Samus's cheaks almost began to turn red after he said that.

"I...I just worry about you sometimes okay", she said, "theres only 4 of us so losing 1 person is already scary enough, and plus you always use to get yourself in trouble during the time before this apocalypse started".

"you two already met each other before", Megaman said.

"yea I had a friend named princess peach", said Samus.

"no your lying", said Megaman, "you were friends with the princess of the mushroom kingdom".

"yes and I can prove it".

She then reached into her pocket and took out a wallet, in it was a picture with Samus and peach in it, taken at an amusement park.

"see there's me and there's peach"

"dang first I meat someone who's fought bad guys in space, someone who lived with the hero king marth, and now someone who is a bounty hunter that's friends with princess peach, I am meeting a bunch of popular people", said Megaman.

"anyways, peach had a fiancee named mario, and he was friends with Ike, so that's how we met", she continued.

"by the way", said Fox, "was this mario a plumber with a red hat, a mustache, shorter than his brother, and pretty overwait".

"oh definitely", said Ike, "I told him once he needed to go on a diet and he said, why don't you mind your own business you chicken inhalator, I swear that was the funniest moment of my life".

"wow what a coincidence", said Fox, "I went to college with him, the last time I saw him was when I met Megaman, we were running away from a hoard of zombies, he then said he would hold them off while we escaped, I never knew what happened to him after that, I hope he's okay".

"speaking of friends", said Samus, "Ike are you hoping on seeing someone when we escape".

"just a few friends, I don't really have any family living in this land with all of these zombies so there all right where there at", he said back, "what about you".

"same as you", she answered, "my parents died a long time ago so I don't have any family I'm expecting to see. what about you Megaman".

"I have someone I'm waiting for named Dr. light, he is the person who created me and my brother and sister so I guess that makes him my dad", he answered

"what about you Fox, is there anyone your hoping on seeing", Samus asked.

"yes", he answered, "I have a wife named crystal, and a son named marcas, he turned 6 two months ago, I really hope I can see them again, that's why I wanna get to mercy hospital and escape, so I can see my baby boy again".

As he said that he began to shed a few tears (almost the same way Samus did).

Right after that Samus then grabbed Fox's hand and said

"don't worry, we'll get to mercy hospital and escape and take you to your child, I promise".

"thank you", he said cheering up.

**(PageBreak)**

The four survivor's had then made there way to the next safe house and then rested up until the could continue to make there way to Mercy hospital.

Samus then said in her mind, "_we're safe... for now_", she then began to close her eyes as she lay near Ike. She then opened her eyes back up and took one more glance at Ike, "_when we escape I'll tell him_".

**So that was chapter two, what do think is going to happen with Samus and Ike and will Fox ever see his family again, will MegaMan ever find his creator, will the four of them even escape to do any of that stuff, find out in the next upcoming chapters, Bye.**


End file.
